


thank you for being born

by introvertedriri



Series: adventure calling emotions [12]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, OT5 Assemble, Other, a short fic for junhee's birthday!, also inspired by that tweet saying that jun's dad called donghun, happy junhee day, u w u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedriri/pseuds/introvertedriri
Summary: “Tomorrow is Jun’s birthday. Please make it the happiest day for him.” is what Junhee’s father told Donghun during the phone call.In which Donghun thinks about their leader and assured that he’ll be making sure that Junhee is going to enjoy his birthday.





	thank you for being born

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i made this for an hour for jun's birthday! u w u it's pretty short and it's also written in donghun's perspective (?)
> 
>  
> 
> hope that you'll like this btw haha

Donghun loves Junhee. Probably not as intense as a lover but probably as a little brother, he treats Junhee as one knowing how immature and mischievous he is despite being known as their cool leader. Jun and Junhee are the two different personas of Park Junhee, Jun is the well-known leader of A.C.E that is cool and strict.

 

Jun is the passionate dancer that makes sure to memorize all of the beat and to check if all of them are synchronized and if there aren’t any flaws or mistake during their dance classes. Jun is the one that helps Donghun with their vocal lessons, making sure that they aren’t off-key or sharp. Jun is the one that is responsible for any  kind of situations or issues that can affect A.C.E and their reputation. Jun is the one that participated on different shows and musicals just to showcase his talent and to make his group well-known.

 

And Junhee is way different than Jun. Junhee is that timid male that can be easily flustered with just a compliment. Junhee is that person which is shy to initiate skinship but is obvious on how needy he is for a hug. Junhee is that guy who dance in a silly way and not caring for any of his mistakes while singing off-key, not caring about anything but to enjoy. Junhee is that guy who almost didn’t sleep for a day when it was announced that A.C.E will be joining on two different survival shows as he kept on comforting the other members that was distressed because of the news. Junhee is that nervous male which kept on shaking because he kept on worrying if he’ll be doing a mistake or two.

 

Donghun had known Junhee for too long that he can differentiate Jun and Junhee. That is why he says how Junhee kept on acting during their vlive, it’s just because he knows who is the real Junhee and what he does. Sometimes, Donghun couldn’t help but be worried for the male because he kept on acting. That Junhee might adapt that as a mannerism and to forget his true self and that’s Donghun’s role, to keep Junhee on being himself whenever he doesn’t need to pretend. Whenever he doesn’t have to wear a mask on.

 

“Tomorrow is Junhee's birthday. Please make it the happiest day for him.”

 

 

That is what Junhee’s father told him during the phone call and Donghun can’t help but feel at ease, his parents are also aware of how Junhee acts differently. So that is why he’s too motivated to make it his happiest day, to make Junhee grin so wide that his feline-like canines would be seen. He immediately ordered a cake that they’ll be giving to him and takes note to properly hold it or to help Junhee hold it—in order to prevent such a tragedy to happen once again just like what happened on Junhee’s previous birthday.

 

Donghun chuckled, he can still remember how Junhee looked so sad that time that they bought an another one while Byeongkwan can’t stop his rants on how it is a waste to drop the cake. The blame game kept on happening for the following day, with Donghun and Junhee being the prime suspects.

 

He looked at his phone to search for Junhee’s favorite songs and kept it on a different playlist so they could play it on his birthday, he also told Byeongkwan and Sehyoon to prepare for their leader's birthday. Byeongkwan snickered at him and told him how whipped he is to Junhee despite being savage to the black-haired male while Sehyoon just nodded, he understood how caring he is, being with the two of them for a long period of time.

 

Yuchan also video-called to check up on the preparations, Donghun can notice how tired their youngest member is from all of the preparations that UNB is doing for their comeback on late June. He commends Yuchan for enduring it while he suddenly thought of the group that he and Byeongkwan is supposed to be in, feeling a bit bitter yet he shrugged it off. He doesn’t need to think about unnecessary thoughts for now. What matters is Junhee’s birthday.

 

Their preparations are done and all they’re waiting for is the soon-to-be birthday boy which is definitely on their underground studio, practicing the choreo once again until his muscles ache. All of them had been working hard but it is definitely Junhee that works the most, probably because of the bitterness that he felt for not being able to make it to the finals of the show he participated in, getting eliminated right before the finals. He’s probably working hard to show that he improved and that he’s worthy being a member of A.C.E and as their leader.

 

The three decided to go on their studio, they looked at the clock which is a few minutes left before 12AM, a few minutes left before Junhee’s actual birthday. Even their staffs are there to greet the black-haired male but is waiting for the right time. Donghun held the cake tight, mentally takes note not to drop it no matter what happens.

 

They kept on waiting and as the clock strucks twelve, they’ve barged in the studio as Junhee yelped in surprise when the three of them sang ‘Happy birthday’ to him, Byeongkwan and Sehyoon claps while they kept on singing as Donghun was approaching Junhee with the cake on his hands.

 

“Happy birthday, Junhee.” Donghun said as he kept on holding the cake, “Make a wish.”

“You should’ve wait for me to get home,” Junhee said before closing his eyes and made a wish “Done. But seriously, I was just memorizing the choreo and I’m about to get home.”

“Sorry if we couldn’t wait but it’s your birthday, hyung. You should celebrate it!” Byeongkwan chirps.

Sehyoon nodded, “Kwan’s right, Junhee. You must enjoy this day.”

“Our comeback is in five days,” Junhee huffed.

“So what? We're already done with the choreo and the songs, spending one day for you isn’t going to change something.” Sehyoon stated, raising an eyebrow at him.

“But.. I should practice more..” Junhee said, averting his gaze away from them.

“You’ve already worked hard, Junhee-hyung!” Byeongkwan said as he tapped Junhee’s shoulder.

Donghun sighed, “For today, let’s enjoy your birthday and go home.”

“Well.. I couldn’t say ‘no’, right?” Junhee asked and all of them nodded, “Fine. But can I hold the cake?”

“Never in your wildest dream, Park Junhee.” Donghun said as he almost embraced the cake, he looked at Junhee as if their leader had grown two heads.

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!” Junhee asked, looking so offended with Donghun’s response.

 

 

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon laughs as Donghun and Junhee started  bickering at each other but Donghun kept on smiling, it’s only the beginning of Junhee's birthday. They’ll make sure that it’s going to be a memorable one.

 

“Junhee.”

“What?”

“Thank you for being born.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! thank you for reading~ o u o spazz w me in twt~ i'm dying because of their teaser + ONF boiz aaaaaaack


End file.
